julieannesanjosefandomcom-20200214-history
JulieAnn San Jose
Julie Anne Peñaflorida San Jose (Tagalog: hoˈsɛ; born May 17, 1994)1 is a Filipina singer, actress, model, composer, and television personality. San Jose is a recipient of the "Diamond Record Award" from the Philippine Association of the Record Industry for her album Julie Anne San Jose which sold more than 150,000 units in the Philippines2 Her second album entitled "Deeper" also gave her a Triple Platinum Award for reaching sales of more than 45,000 units in the Philippines. Contents * 1Life and career ** 1.1Early Beginnings and Popstar Kids: 1994–2009 ** 1.2Rise to stardom: 2010–2011 ** 1.3Multimedia artist: 2012–2015 ** 1.4A Decade in the Industry: 2016–2018 ** 1.5Affiliations * 2Discography ** 2.1Studio albums ** 2.2Extended play albums ** 2.3Other Albums ** 2.4Compilation albums * 3Filmography ** 3.1Television ** 3.2Films * 4Awards/recognitions and nomination * 5Concerts ** 5.1Solo Concerts ** 5.2Collaboration Concerts ** 5.3GMA Pinoy TV Concert Series ** 5.4Supporting Act * 6References * 7External links Life and careeredit Early Beginnings and Popstar Kids: 1994–2009edit Julie Anne Penaflorida San Jose was Born on May 17, 1994 in Quezon City, Philippines to Jonathan Roque San Jose, a computer operator and Marivic Camzon Peñaflorida, an instructor. She is the eldest among her two siblings, Joanna Marie and Jan Christine San Jose. At two and half years of age, Julie Anne sang Donna Cruz’s version of "Habang May Buhay". This was the first song she sang. Her mother enrolled her at the Center for Pop Music when she turned three. In the same year, she was thrust into television in the children's show "Batibot".3 She also competed in Eat Bulaga’s Little Miss Philippines in 1998 where she ended the first runner-up.4 She also competed in Magandang Tanghali Bayan's Munting Miss U where she won third runner-up.5 She also appeared in a TV advertisement with Sharon Cuneta. San Jose did not pursue show business until 2005, when she joined Popstar Kids, a singing competition in QTV 11 (now GMA News TV) hosted by R&B singer-songwriter Kyla. Although San Jose did not win the grand prize, she became part of Sugarpop, the show's spin-off child singing group composed of her co-finalists Rita De Guzman (then known as Rita Iringan), Pocholo Bismonte, Renzo Almario, and Vanessa Rangadhol. Sugarpop released two studio albums, Sugar Pop and Sugar Pop Repackaged. The group also had a show on QTV 11 entitled Planet Q, where a young San Jose and her group mates showcased their hosting abilities. Sugarpop also performed weekly on the GMA-7's variety show, SOP.6 She did various of OST for Kapuso teleserye's and shows. she did two OST for Hit Fanstaserye of Marian Rivera's Dyesebel; Aking Mundo and Siya Na Nga Kaya.7 and in December 2008 she was chosen to sing the Gma Christmas Station ID entitled Awit ng Puso composed by Simon Peter Tan.8 In 2008, San Jose made her acting on GMA Network's afternoon soap Gaano Kadalas and Minsan? where she played a supporting character to Camille Prats and Marvin Agustin. Rise to stardom: 2010–2011edit When SOP ended in 2010, San Jose joined its replacement show Party Pilipinas as a solo artist. As she evolved as a performer, San Jose was able to showcase her singing, dancing, and acting abilities onstage. San Jose was also paired with a then-budding artist and son of rapper, Elmo Magalona. Collectively, they were known as the musical tandem JuliElmo.9 While in Party Pilipinas, JuliElmo starred in five short films, the Red Mask Trilogy and Yellow Note 1 and 2, and the short musicals, Blue Jeans The Musical (2011), Elmo and Julie Anne: A Wazak Love Story ''(2012), and ''Status: It's Complicated ''(2013).10 Julie Anne's career took a major leap when she joined GMA-7's ''Party Pilipinas. But she didn't rest on the laurels of her first minor showbiz victory ” Julie Anne worked hard as a solo artist as well. Her YouTube video rendition of Nicki Minaj Super Bass became viral. Soon, Julie Anne became known as one of the most popular young singers in the Kapuso block” and, indeed, also the most promising. 11 Julie Anne was included in the Top 10 Worldwide List ‘Top 10 Women to Watch’ by the Women Leaders’ Centre in collaboration with Arc Media Global. She also made the list of the new breed stars to watch out for in 2012.12 in 2011 Julie Anne was chosen to be the front act for David Archuleta‘s major concert at the Araneta Coliseum.13 "Archuleta revealed in an interview that it was his personal choice in having Julie Anne as front act for his concert." Multimedia artist: 2012–2015edit In February 2012, San Jose signed an exclusive recording contract with GMA Records.14 Six months later, in August 2012, she released her eponymous debut album, Julie Anne San Jose, which later received numerous awards and is now a certified Diamond Record awardee. Her single, "I'll Be There", remains the only single certified quadruple platinum by the Philippine Association of the Record Industry (PARI).6 Currently, San Jose has released four singles from her album.15 After having multiple support roles, in 2012 San Jose finally landed a lead role through the youth oriented weekly show Together Forever. She played the role of Antoinette Escueta, more popularly known as Toyang, a boyish daddy's girl who fell in love with her best friend.16 In 2012, San Jose debuted as a movie actress through GMA Films' romantic summer film Just One Summer opposite her JuliElmo partner Elmo Magalona. She played the role of Maria Bettina "Beto" Reyes Salazar also sang the movie theme song "Bakit Ba Ganyan?" which was originally popularized by Dina Bonnevie. The film was directed by Mac Alejandre.17 In 2013, San Jose had her first major solo concert at the Music Museum in Greenhills, San Juan City. This birthday concert entitled Julie Anne: It's My Time was a success with tickets sold out just five days after going on sale. Guests include the dance crew Addlib, Fliptop star Abra, Elmo Magalona and multi-faceted performer and good friend, Frencheska Farr. Musical direction was by Marc Lopez and concert director was Rico Gutierrez.1819 San Jose landed more television projects in GMA Network in the following years. She played the lead role in primetime drama series Kahit Nasaan Ka Man where she played a visually impaired but musically talented girl named Pauline Gomez. She was paired with Kristofer Martin who played her love interest. She was also part of the now defunct Sunday musical variety show Sunday All Stars as one of the lead performers. Her hosting skills were also showcased in her stint in the self-titled weekly dance show of Marian Rivera, Marian, alongside her co-host Christian Bautista. She also plays a recurring character named Nikki in Pepito Manaloto who is the love interest of Chito played by Jake Vargas. In June 2014, San Jose released her second solo studio album, entitled Deeper via iTunes worldwide and spinnr.ph. Her sophomore album under GMA Records received a "Triple Plantinum" award from PARI in January 2016.2 In December 2014, following the release of her sophomore album, San Jose had her second major concert entitled Julie Anne San Jose: Hologram at the Mall of Asia Arena. Guests include Sam Concepcion, Christian Bautista, Abra, Jonalyn Viray, and Frencheska Farr.2021 To cap her 2014, San Jose was part of the Metro Manila Film Festival film entry Kubot: The Aswang Chronicles 2 where she played the role of Stacey. Her co-stars include Dingdong Dantes, Isabelle Daza, Lotlot De Leon, Abra, among many other artists.22 In 2015, San Jose released her digital single "Tidal Wave" which was arranged by Sidney Brown, better known as Omen, an American music producer from Harlem who has worked with artists such as Drake, Lil Wayne, and Ludacris. San Jose filmed three music videos in New York City and California in collaboration with Los Angeles-based company, VIM Entertainment Inc. The videos will be distributed worldwide by GMA Records.2324 in October 2015 Julie Anne San Jose along with Christian Bautista was chosen to be the representative of the Philippines in the ONE-ASIA SEOUL MEGA CONCERT in South Korea. Including the biggest kpop Idols: CNBLUE, Ailee and Got7 and Other Artists of different Asian Country to complete the lineup.2526 In television April 2015, San Jose replaced Isabel Oli in GMA News TV's Day Off. She is joined by her co-hosts You're My Foreignay finalist Dasuri Choi and Boobay. With Pia Guanio's departure from 24 Oras "Chika Minute" segment, San Jose was given a short stint as interim "Chika Minute" anchor. San Jose was part of the afternoon soap Buena Familia alongside Kylie Padilla, Julian Trono, and Jake Vargas who is her current on-screen partner.2728 And in August 2015, she also became a part of the newest Sunday variety show Sunday PINASaya together with Marian Rivera, Ai-Ai delas Alas, Alden Richards, Jose Manalo, and Wally Bayola, among many others29 In December 2015, Julie Anne San Jose received her Star for prestigious Walk Of Fame Award at EastWood Citywalk in Quezon City.30 She Also bagged two major awards in the recently concluded 28th Awit Awards held at the Music Museum.31 Wrapping up her 2015 a great year with New Shows and ''Awards.'' A Decade in the Industry: 2016–2018edit In May 2016, Julie Anne celebrated two big milestone in her life as she graduates in college and celebrating a decade in showbiz. Julie Anne San Jose entered showbiz as a tween and hasn't let go with success and fame since. Thus, it is no surprise that she's set to celebrate her 10th anniversary with a major concert.32 After staging a successful 10th anniversary concert, Julie Anne San Jose has bagged another achievement. The Kapuso singer-actress graduated from college today at Angelicum College with a Bachelor's Degree in Communication Arts. Four days before her graduation, Julie Anne posted her graduation photo, and on the caption recalled how she "juggled work and studies, yet managed to survive. I definitely have to say that it's all worth it." She also related that in her four and a half years in college, "I've learned that it pays not to worry so much about where you ranked but rather think about the joy you get with what you do." "There will always be tough times, regrets and failures as well as success, reward and happiness." she added. She then thanked everyone who helped and supported her as she balanced her work and studies. "It's been a long road but with hardwork and patience, anything is possible. This is certainly a huge milestone.. The tassel's worth the hassle," she concluded.33 In July 2016, she released her third solo studio album, entitled Chasing the Light under GMA Records.34 Her album release event was held at SM Fairview Mall in the Philippines on July 17, 2016 with crowds of thousands in attendance.35 The album has been well received and continues to hold the top spot on iTunes PH albums.36 Chasing the Light features songwriting and a rap feature from Filipino-American hip hop artist and songwriter C-Tru on the tracks "Don't Make Me Wait", "Take Me To Nirvana" and "All About You".343738 In November 2016, Julie Anne is back at Concert Scene after five months celebrating her successful 10th anniversary Concert at the same venue in Kia Theatre, this time as she join forces with Christian Bautista as they shared the Sold Out concert stage in When Julie Anne Meets Christian.39 In January 2017, she got the lead role in the afternoon soap Pinulot Ka Lang sa Lupa as Santina Marquez she was also with Benjamin Alves, LJ Reyes, and Martin del Rosario. The show ended after its 11th week.40 In June 2017, Julie Anne San Jose has been getting wows and is going viral online with her cover of the latest hit single "Despacito" by Luis Fonsi featuring Daddy Yankee and Justin Bieber.41 The Viral YouTube Video Cover also lands a Feature from the famous International Sites, like 9gag Tv and Superstar Magazine.4243 In November 2017, she left GMA Records and signed a contract under Universal Records and currently she is working on her new album.44 In January 2018, Julie Anne started her year with a Sold Out Intimate Concert at Music Museum. #Julie highlighted the different stages of love in the concert. "it's going to be intimate. It will be more mature, especially when it comes to song choices. And as the title suggests, I will show—through music—the different stages of love and tackle relationships and what goes with them,” the 23-year-old singer-actress told reporters at press conference.4546 Right after her #Julie Concert, Julie Anne is Gearing up with another Concert but this time she will be joining Asia's Romantic Balladeer Christian Bautista and Asia's Song Bird Ms. Regine Velasquez-Alcasid. As GMA Network produces First Concert Series, 3 stars 1 heart, they did successful run in Cebu, Dagupan and Dubai before Regine left Gma Network and transfer to ABS-CBN.4748 In May 2018, As Cosmopolitan Magazine Philippines marks their last print issue, Julie Anne San Jose is gracing the final cover, she will be the last cosmo cover girl on their print issue in the month of May as they venture into the digital world.49 In July 2018, after months of anticipation, Julie Anne San Jose is proud to present Breakthrough, her first album under Universal Records. Prior to the album's release last July 27, its first three singles have already garnered multiple achievements. Her originals "Nothing Left" and "Tayong Dalawa" both reached #1 on the iTunes Philippines All-Genre Chart only 30 minutes after their release. Along with this, her sweet rendition of the Parokya Ni Edgar classic "Your Song (My One and Only)" has been played over 5 million times on Spotify. Upon its release, the album has already celebrated commercial success in both digital and CD formats. Much like its singles, the album debuted at #1 on the iTunes Philippines All-Genre Chart and staying at the same spot for a whole week - a feat rarely seen for OPM albums. The album also received an impressive amount of pre-orders and sales during the jam-packed Grand Album Launch held July 28 at the Eastwood Mall Open Park, which is a testament to the star's staying power.5051 In November 2018, Julie Anne had an Opportunity to be part of Gary Valencianos Advocacy Album, Awit at Laro to promote ''Filipino games and songs through art and music. She is the only Gma Artist that is included in the album, she performed the song Pitik Bulag Composed by Jungee Marcelo52'' On television, in May 2018, Julie Anne San Jose geared up with a daytime musical serye My Guitar Princess she plays the main character as celina raymundo a.k.a. the guitar princess, with her two leading Man Gil Cuerva and Kiko Estrada. it also stars Sheryl Cruz, Kier Legaspi, Marc Abaya, Isabella De Leon and many more, Directed by Nick Olanka. the show also produce original soundtracks feature the show's theme song Walang Kapalit, Music and Lyrics by Roxy Fabian. The featured songs did really well on iTunes Ph Chart and Spotify.535455 In October 2018, Julie Anne Lead the New Musical Variety Show of GMA Network, Studio 7 along with Christian Bautista and Mark Bautista replacing the Clash on the network's Sunday Grande sa Gabi line-up.56 Affiliationsedit Julie Anne is one of Organisasyon ng Pilipinong Mang-Aawit's (OPM) active Junior Ambassadors. Her job as a Junior Ambassador is to represent and promote Filipino Music.57 San Jose is also a celebrity advocate of World Vision, an international child-focused non-government organization which mainly promotes children's rights, well-being and education.58 Discographyedit Main article: Julie Anne San Jose discography Studio albumsedit * Julie Anne San Jose * Deeper * Chasing The Light Extended play albumsedit * Forever EP * Breakthrough EP Other Albumsedit * SugarPop * SugarPop Repackaged Compilation albumsedit * Tween Academy: Class of 2012 (soundtrack) * GMA Records' #1 Hits * BEAUTY & THE MUSIC Vol. 1 * PERS LAB : GMA Collection Series * Julie Anne San Jose: The Anthology Vol.1 * Julie Anne San Jose: The Anthology Vol.1 * My Guitar Princess OST Filmographyedit Televisionedit Filmsedit Awards/recognitions and nominationedit Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Julie Anne San Jose Highlights * Julie Anne San Jose is one of the celebrities who received her star at the 2015 Walk of Fame at eastwood citywalk * Yahoo! Philippines OMG! Awards 2013 - Female Performer of the Year * PMPC Star Awards for Music 2017 - Female Pop Artist of the Year * Spinnr Hitlist Award 2014 - Best Indie Artist * UE Gawad Lualhati Awards 2014 - Inspiring Artist Of The Year * Await Awards 2015 - Best Selling Album of the Year for "Deeper" Concertsedit Main article: List Of Julie Anne San Jose Concerts Solo Concertsedit * Julie Anne: It's My Time! (1st Major Concert) (2013) * HOLOGRAM (2014) * IN CONTROL! (10th Anniversary Concert) (2016) * #JULIE (2018) * Julie Sings The Divas (2019) Collaboration Concertsedit * Beyond Limits (2011) * When Julie Anne Meets Christian (2016) * 3 Stars and 1 Heart (2018) * The Sweetheart And The Balladeer (2019) GMA Pinoy TV Concert Seriesedit * Kapusong Pinoy Sa Dubai (2013) * Kapusong Pinoy Sa New York (2015) * Kapusong Pinoy: Paskuhan at Kantawanan Sa Anaheim (2018) * Kapusong Pinoy: Studio 7 Musikalye Sa Brooklyn (2019) Supporting Actedit * David Archuleta Live In Manila (2011) * Globe: Disney Princess, I Dare To Dream Concert! (2017) * R3.0 (30th Anniversary Concert) (2017) Referencesedit # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ Jump up to:a''' b'' # '''^ # ^''' Check date values in: |accessdate= (help) # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' Profile, entertainment.inquirer.net; accessed June 23, 2015. # '''^ External linksedit * Official website Categories: * 1994 births * Living people * Filipino child actresses * Filipino child singers * Filipino female singers * Participants in Philippine reality television series * Mezzo-sopranos * Filipino television actresses * Radio Philippines Network personalities * GMA Artist Center * People from Quezon City * Actresses from Metro Manila * Singers from Metro Manila * VJs (media personalities) * Filipina gravure idols * GMA Music artists * 21st-century Filipino singers * 21st-century women singers Navigation menu * Not logged in * Talk * Contributions * Create account * Log in * Article * Talk * Read * Edit * View history * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article * Donate to Wikipedia * Wikipedia store Interaction * Help * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact page Tools * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Permanent link * Page information * Wikidata item * Cite this page Print/export * Create a book * Download as PDF * Printable version Languages * العربية * تۆرکجه * Cebuano * Español * 한국어 * Ilokano * Bahasa Indonesia * Tagalog Edit links * This page was last edited on 22 October 2019, at 13:39 (UTC). * Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.